Growing Up Together Vocaloid Childhood
by VocaloidFOREVER
Summary: Miku and her brother Mikuo were just six and seven when they met Rin, Len, Haku, Neru, Kaito, Meiko, Luka, and Gackupo. They made a promise NEVER to forget them. Then when they have to leave for a while will they come back? *ON HIATUS*
1. You are My Best Friend!

**This First Chapter is About the Vocaloid Childhood! And how they met! (In my opinion…)**

**Chapter 1: You Are My Best Friends!**

**Ages:**

**Miku: 6**

**Rin and Len: 4**

**Mikuo: 7**

**Kaito: 8**

**Meiko: 8**

**Luka: 8**

**Gackupo: 8**

**Neru: 7**

**Haku: 7**

**Dell: 8**

Miku was a six year old little girl with her big brother Mikuo at the park. Miku was a girl whose dream was to become a singer. She sang with her brother for practice and she loved to sing. She had aqua hair and blue eyes. Her brother Mikuo was a year older than Miku. He had short aqua hair and the same color eyes as Miku. At the park they were practicing their singing.

"You are good at singing! I'm RIn this is Len! We are twins! I like to sing too!" Rin said and walked up to the blue haired siblings.

"Len's the name!" Len said and shook the blue haired boy's hand.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Mikuo," Mikuo said with a smile.

"I'm Miku! I like you Rin! You are cute!" Miku said and shook her hand.

"Thank you!" Rin said and smiled.

"Am I really boring!" they heard a girl cry.

"No Haku! You are not boring!" a girl with a blond side ponytail and yellow eyes said.

The Haku girl had her hair in a regular ponytail and had gray hair. She had blood red eyes and was crying.

Miku, Mikuo, Rin, and Len walked up to the two girls.

"What's wrong?" Miku asked the girl with gray hair.

"She's always called 'boring' so she's really sad…" the blond girl said, "I'm Neru by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Miku!" Miku said.

"Haku! Haku!" There was a boy who looked like Haku but he was a boy, he was running toward the crying girl, "Are you okay?"

"Sniff… Am I boring D-Dell?" she sniffed.

"What? No!" Dell said, "No! Neru when did she start crying?" he asked the blond girl.

"Right when you left to get something. She though you left because you thought she was boring," she said.

"Haku, don't cry! Uh… Uh…." He looked threw his pockets and found a tissue. He handed it to Haku and she blew her nose.

"Th-thanks D-Dell," she sniffed.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" Mikuo said.

"MEIKO! I THINK YOU ATE TOO MUCH CANDY! AHHH STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" there was a blue haired boy who wore a blue scarf running away from a girl with short brown hair and wore a red t-shirt and skirt.

"N-NO I DIDN'T GET OVER HERE KAITO!" said the girl.

"Ahh!" Kaito ran behind Miku and Mikuo hoping she wouldn't find him, "Hide me!" he whimpered.

"Meiko! Stop! YOU ATE TO MUCH!" said a girl with pink hair.

"Yeah Luka is right! Stop! Heal! Uh- uhhh… MUSH!" said a purple haired boy whose hair was in a ponytail.

"Mush?" Luka said.

"I don't know! Stop her before she hurts him!" said the purple haired boy.

"Okay Gackupo! M-MEIKO! WAIT UP!" Luka said and ran as fast as she could.

"MEEP!" Kaito said and rolled up in a ball.

"Hm? Why are you running away from that girl?" Miku asked.

"She's going to hurt me… she always does when she eats too much candy!" Kaito said.

"K-Kaito!" said the girl in red.

"EEK!" Kaito said.

"I- ZzzZzzzZzZZz…" she passed out and fell on the floor.

"Good… she fell asleep," Kaito said and uncurled.

When Miku got a good look at him she blushed and looked at her feet.

"Looks like my little sister likes you… Kaito is it?" Mikuo whispered.

"Yeah, my name is Kaito, the person who is passed out is Meiko, the girl with pink hair is Luka, the guy in the pony tail is Gackupo, it's nice to meet you!" he said and smiled.

"I'm Mikuo! This is my sister, Miku, these two twins here are Rin and Len! That's Neru, and that is Haku and Dell!" Mikuo said.

"Nice to meet you all," Kaito said.

"Do any of you like to sing?" Miku asked,

"Singing? Sure we do!" Kaito said.

"Yeah, I like to sing," Luka said.

"Me too," said Gackupo.

"Sniff… I like to sing but I don't want to…" said Haku.

"Sing? Why would I sing? Pht…" said Dell.

"I like to sing too," Neru said.

"How do you deal with that pony tail? It must weigh a lot… like a two cubic tons…" Mikuo said and started tugging at it.

"Grr… stop that!" Neru said and crossed her arms.

"It's SO abnormal though!" Mikuo said and started to tug it harder.

"Ouch! S-stop! OKAY THAT'S IT!" Neru said and tackled him in the grass.

"Ow! Ouch!" Mikuo said.

"GRR!" Neru said.

They started rolling back and forth in the grass beating each other up. Then Mikuo pinned Neru on the grass.

"ACK! Get off!" Neru yelled.

"WHOA!" Mikuo yelled and fell on top of Neru. They were nose to nose.

"Big brother what are you doing?" Miku asked while tilting her head to the side.

"A-Ack! S-sorry!" Mikuo said and got off of Neru.

"I'm going to get some ice cream… anyone want to come with me? I have enough for all of us," Kaito said, "My allowance got bigger," and took out his wallet.

"Sure!" everyone said.

At the ice cream place, every one took a seat. Rin got orange flavored, Len got banana split, Neru got vanilla, Luka got strawberry, Gackupo bubble gum, Haku got chocolate, Miku and Mikuo got… Leek flavored? (They left Meiko knocked out at the park lol)

"Thanks Kaito!" Miku said and smiled.

"No problem! It's worth it! I get to hang out with my friends," Kaito said.

"F-friends? I'm your friend? But we just met!" Miku said.

"That's what Luka and Gackupo said two years ago!" Kaito said.

"You're funny!" Miku said and smiled.

Kaito turned a little red and smiled. Mikuo and Neru on the other hand were glaring at each other eating their ice cream.

"Grr…" Neru said.

"Grr…" Mikuo said.

"I hate you…" Neru mumbled.

"You're cute…" Mikuo mumbled.

"Wait, what?" Neru said.

"I- uh… I hate you too…?"

"Is that a question?" Neru said and stopped eating her ice cream.

"Uh…" he said and looked away.

"You're weird," Neru said and giggled.

Mikuo turned all red and ate his ice cream. Haku was smiling as she ate her ice cream.

"Haku do you feel better?" Dell asked.

"Better! Dell have a bite!" she said and held out her spoon full of chocolate ice cream.

"Uh…" Dell said and took a bite. Then he grinned a little.

"Dell?" Haku said.

"Huh? What is it Haku?" Dell said.

"I like it when you smile!" she said.

"Uh… th-thanks…" Dell said and looked down.

Rin and Len were having a competition on who can finish their ice cream first.

"Uwah! Brain freeze!" They said and stopped eating.

"That was a bad i-idea…" Len said and put his head on the table rubbing his head.

"Yup," Rin said.

"Like brother…" Len said.

"Like sister!" Rin finished with a grin.

"Yeah! Let's always be like this!" Len said.

Rin hopped out of her seat and threw away her cup that had ice cream in it. Len did the same. Rin reached out and took Len's hand.

"Rin? What is it?" Len asked.

"Rin loves Len!" Rin said and kissed him on the cheek.

"L-Len loves Rin too!" Len said and hugged her.

"Aw they look so cute!" Luka said.

"They sure do," Gackupo said.

"Kaito sure is social," Luka said.

"Let's make a promise that NOTHING will get in the way of all of our friendships!" Gackupo said to everyone.

"Let's make an oath! Repeat after me!" Luka said, "I promise," Luka started.

"I promise," everyone said.

"That nothing will ever ruin our great friendship! We shall help through thick and thin, no matter what! I cross my heart and promise NEVER to ruin our friendship!" Luka said and they all repeated.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

"A promise is a promise!" Kaito said.

"HEY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME AT THE PARK ALONE!" they heard someone yell.

"Uh… uh… want some ice cream Meiko?" Kaito asked.

"…" she just stood there quietly which made the whole room shake, "Okay!" Meiko said.

"Also Meiko we made an oath!" Luka said.

"What oath?" Meiko asked.

"That we shall be friends no matter what! Cheers!" Kaito said and raised his cup of ice cream.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered again.

"I didn't take it!" Meiko said.

"Go ask Luka for it then!" Miku said.

**Later…**

"I have to go home now… I don't want to leave though!" Miku said.

"Let's promise that we'll meet again in the future!" Kaito said and ruffled her hair.

"Okay! Pinky promise!" Miku said and extended her pinky.

"Pinky promise," Kaito said.

"Hey what about the rest of us!" everyone said and joined in.

"I have to leave for America though tomorrow…" Luka said, "I promise I'll be back again!"

"I also have to go on a business trip with my father…" Neru said, "But I also promise!"

"Dell and I have to move in with grandma for a while. But we also promise!" Haku said.

"Lenny and Rinny have to go to England with Mother and Father! We promise too!" Rin said.

"I have to learn how to… dance… I'll be going to a boarding school but I promise too!" Gackupo said.

"I have to visit my Mom for a long time… I also swear!" Meiko said.

"I have to leave for Brazil… I promise too!" Kaito said.

"So it'll just be me and Mikuo! That's so unfair!" Miku whined.

"We promised we'd come back! A Promise is a promise remember! Nothing will tear our friendship apart okay?" Kaito said.

"Yeah… but what if we can't recognize you guys?" Miku asked.

"I have an idea!" Kaito said.

He took out a bunch of string in rainbow colors, "Okay let me just cut this and there! Now tie this on your pinky so we can remember out promise and we will know who is who because of the string!" Kaito said.

They all tied it and smiled, "Okay… good bye everyone!" Miku said and smiled.

"Bye!" Everyone said. They all said their good byes and some even cried!

"And you just meet for one day…" Mikuo said.

"It's okay, well see them again! They promised!" Miku said and took her brother's hand.

"Yeah… a promise!" Mikuo said and looked at his pinky, "Promise…"

"Come on mom is waiting for us…" Miku said and walked off with her brother behind her.

"Okay! I'm right behind you!" Mikuo said and hugged his sister.

"I will sure miss them! I hope they come back soon! Don't you?" Miku asked.

"Sure! Just not that blond ponytail girl…" Mikuo mumbled.

"Oh come on! You like her!" Miku said.

"NO I DON'T!" Mikuo said his face all red, "I-is it really that obvious…?" Mikuo asked.

"Like a BIG TV!" Miku said and grinned.

"SO what you like Kaito!" Mikuo said.

"N-no I don't!" Miku said.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. 10 Years Later

**If you are wondering why everyone is in the same grade… is because I'm too lazy to make them in separate classes! DX (Also they all of them live with no parents because the school is SO far away and it's like a school that gives you a house… cool right?)**

**Chapter 2: 10 Years Later**

**Miku's POV:**

It has been ten years since the time I first met Kaito and the others. I still had that string and I couldn't remember their faces. Mikuo and I have never been friends with anyone else because we don't want to go through the pain again.

"Miku! Miku! Miku, wake up! It's almost time for school! We'll be late!"

"Nhhh! I don't want to go to school, Mikuo!" I said and turned in bed.

"You leave me no choice…" Mikuo said.

I lay in bed for a while then I felt a shot of cold ice all over my body!

"Kya!" I yelled and got up.

"Good, now get dressed and eat breakfast," Mikuo said and exited my room.

I got out of bed and put on my clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my hair was REALLY messy.

"Ah… I can't go to school looking like this!" I said and grabbed a comb.

Later, when I went downstairs Mikuo was watching TV.

"Hurry up and eat and let's go we only have a few minutes left before school! Just grab a piece of bread and LET'S GO!" Mikuo said and grabbed his bag.

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" I said and grabbed a piece of bread and ran out the door with the bread in my mouth and Mikuo behind me.

Mikuo and I ran to school which was a few blocks away. When we made it in class we were breathing heavily. I sat down in my chair that I usually sit in. Mikuo sat next to me and started doodling in his book. I sat in my chair tapping my fingers on the desk. When the bell rang Mikuo put his book away.

"Good morning class!" the teacher said.

"Good morning," Everyone in class said.

"I hope you like good news because; we have new students coming to our class!" he said and opened the door to nine students, "Can you introduce yourselves?" The teacher said.

"I'm Rin Kagamine!" said a girl with short blond hair, blue eyes, and a ribbon in her hair.

"I'm Len Kagamine! Rin's twin brother!" said a boy with blond hair in a small pony tail and blue eyes.

"I'm Neru Akita," said a girl with long blond hair in a side ponytail and yellow eyes.

"I-I'm H-Haku Y-Yowane," said a girl with gray hair in a ponytail and blood red eyes she had a LARGE chest.

"I'm Dell Honne," said a boy who looked like Haku but had short hair in a small ponytail like Len's.

"Kaito Shion, it's a pleasure," said a boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes who was wearing a scarf.

"Meiko Sakine," said a girl with short brown hair and was wearing a red no-sleeve and red skirt.

"Luka Megurine," said a girl with long pink hair.

"Gackupo Kamui," said a boy with purple hair in a ponytail.

I noticed something about them that looked familiar, and their names… then I looked at their hands they had a rainbow string on them!

"Rin? Len? Neru? Haku? Dell? Kaito? Meiko? Luka? Gackupo?" Mikuo and I said at the same time.

"Uh… yes?" they all said.

Mikuo and I raised our pinkies with the string on them.

"Miku! It's so good to see you!" Rin said.

"Big Brother Mikuo! This is awesome!" Len said.

They walked up to us and shook our hands. The rest of our old friends did the same.

"I told you we'd come back!" Kaito said and ruffled my hair and smiled.

"Um… class I think you should know where your seats are," said the teacher, he pointed to some empty seats and they sat on them.

Rin sat next to me, Len sat next to Mikuo, Haku sat next to Dell, Kaito sat next to Gackupo, and Luka sat with Meiko.

"Now let's go to work! First let's…"

**One boring class later…**

After class, we all went out in the hall and talked like crazy!

"Oh my gosh I thought I'd never see you guys again!" I said to everyone.

"A promise is a promise!" Everyone chimed.

"Yeah! We should get each other's numbers so we can call each other and text!" Mikuo said.

"Okay," Rin and Len said and pulled paper out of their binders and wrote down their numbers.

Everyone else did the same and handed it around to everyone. Mikuo and I did so too. We walked around the school and started talking about the old times. We laughed and some got embarrassed.

"Hey Miku," Neru whispered to me, "Did Len get cuter or is it just me," she said and blushed.

"I think it's you! But don't worry everyone has their crushes!" I whispered back.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Mikuo asked and tilted his head to the side.

"Nothing you would care about," Neru said and crossed her arms.

"Oh really?" Mikuo said.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"GRR!" they said to each other.

"Just after ten years and they haven't matured yet? Wow…" I said and giggled.

"It's just like them though. You can't change them, and I like it that way," Kaito said and smiled.

"Yeah, and I don't want my big brother to change," I said and turned to him then smiled, "Right?"

"Right," he said and patted me on the back.

**After School…**

As we exited the doors of school and walked down the steps we waved bye and walked home. Mikuo had his hands in his pockets and was walking next to me.

"Are you glad you got to see them again?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Mikuo said.

"Come on, I know you are glad! We haven't seen them in TEN years!" I said.

"Okay! Okay! I'm glad!" Mikuo said and laughed.

"Of course you are! Now let's hurry up, and get home!" I said and ran with Mikuo behind me.

**Neru's POV:**

I walked home with Haku and Dell with me. They live across the street from where I live. When I came home I waved bye and entered my home.

I live with my younger brother and sister. As I came in I found Naru hitting Nero with her teddy bear.

"I'm home!" I said.

"Hi Neru!" Naru said and waved hello.

"Hello Neru," Nero said, "Stop hitting me with your teddy bear!" Nero said.

I went up to my room and started working on my homework when I got a text:

**From: Miku**

**Hi!**

**It's Miku!**

**What's up?**

**From: Neru**

**Nothing much.**

**My brother and sister were fighting.**

**Again…**

**From: Miku**

**Aww…**

**Anyways, my birthday is next week want to come?**

**From: Neru**

**Why?**

**From: Miku**

**Len will be there…**

**(wink, wink, nudge, nudge)**

**From: Neru**

**Um… okay I'm in!**

**As long as your brother doesn't annoy me!**

**He's a pest…**

**T_T…**

**From: Miku**

**Aw that's not very nice Neru!**

**From: Neru**

**Mikuo?**

**What are you doing texting on Miku's phone pretending to be Miku?**

**And besides that… HOW DO YOU KNOW I LIKE LEN!**

**From: Miku and or Mikuo**

**I heard you whispering to Miku about it in the hall…**

**And DANG you weren't supposed to know it was me!**

**You're just mean!**

**Also are you still coming to Miku's birthday party?**

**From: Neru**

**Why can't you text me on YOUR phone?**

**Why are you using Miku's?**

**P.S. You are an idiot…**

**P.S.S. Yes I am going to Miku's party.**

**From: Miku and or Mikuo**

**Yay!**

**Also you are so mean!**

**I can't believe I was even friends with you!**

**T.T**

**From: Neru**

…

**I got to go I need to do my homework!**

**Bye…**

I closed my phone and sighed and got to work on my homework. When I was done I went on my computer and went on AIM.

**Username: txtingizmalif30210 (texting is my life 30210)**

**Password: **********

I got my phone and texted Miku.

**From: Neru**

**Hey, Miku do you have an AIM if you do tell me. Mine username is: txtingizmalife30210**

**From: Miku**

**Yeah I do this is my username: LeekGirl101**

**If you want Mikuo's this is his:  
**

**From: Neru**

**Okay meet me on AIM.**

**Wow is Mikuo really that self-centered?**

**And… THAT'S REALLY LONG!**

**From: Miku**

**No it's not… he wanted it to be that though.**

**Here's his REAL name on AIM: BlueGreenBoy341**

**From: Neru**

**Okay see you on AIM**

I logged on and added Miku and Mikuo.

**Txtingizmalif30210: **_What's up?_

**LeekGirl101: **_Hey aren't you going to invite Mikuo?_

**Txtingizmalif30210: **_Why would I do that?_

**LeekGirl101:** _Well I'm inviting everyone!_

**Txtingizmalif30210:** _Ack! Wait!_

_**IceCreamBlue303 has joined**_

_**RedisTheC0l0R has joined**_

_**DancingSamurai has joined**_

_**OrangezRox has joined**_

_**BananazRUL3 has joined**_

_**TsmunneGirl303 has joined**_

_**BlueGreenBoy341 has joined**_

_**DellHonne259 has joined**_

_**GreatTunaGirl501 has joined**_

**LeekGirl101: **_Yay everyone is here now!_

**IceCreamBlue303: **_ cool_

**RedisTheC0l0R: **_Okay!_

**OrangezRox: **_Yay_

**Txtingizmalif30210: **_ *sigh* I guess we all can talk_

**BlueGreenBoy341:** _YAY! *glomps_*

**Txtingizmalif30210: **_I hate you…_

**BlueGreenBoy341:** _No you don't! I know you love me! Every girl does!_

**LeekGirl101:** _It's true…_

**Txtingizmalif30210: **_*smirks*_

**BlueGreenBoy341: **_What's that supposed to mean?_

**OrangezRox:**_ No fighting!_

**BananazRUL3: **_Uh oh…_

**GreatTunaGirl501:** _This is probably almost as worse as Meiko getting drunk on candy when we were kids!_

**DancingSamurai:**_ I remember that… IT WAS HORRIBLE!_

**IceCreamBlue303:** _Don't remind me about it! Let's hope she doesn't drink in the future…_

**RedisTheC0l0R:** _What's that supposed to mean… oh my gosh my computer turned into a unicorn!_

**DellHonne259:** _ To late…_

**TsmunnmeGirl303:** _…_

**LeekGirl101:**_ HURRY AND LOG OFF BEFORE SHE GET'S YOU!_

**LeekGirl101 has logged off.**

**OrangezRox: **_RIGHT BEHIND YOU!_

**OrangezRox has logged off**

**GreenBlueBoy has logged off**

**DellHonne259 has logged off**

**IceCreamBlue303 has logged off**

**Txtingizmalife30210 has logged off**

**GreatTuneGirl501 has logged off**

**DancingSamurai has logged off**

**BananazRUL3 has logged off**

**TsunnmeGirl303:** _Why do you drink?_

**RedisTheC0l0R:**_ It makes me feel better…_

**TsunnmeGirl303:** _Makes you feel better?_

When I logged off of AIM I looked at the clock: 5:49pm

I went downstairs and prepared dinner.

**Mikuo's POV:**

I sat down at my desk and started playing on my computer. Then I got a text message from Miku:

**From: Miku**

**Dinner is ready!**

I exited my room and walked downstairs. I put on my slippers and walked on the wooden floor. When I came in Miku had already made dinner. I sat on chair and started to eat.

"Mikuo, don't eat like a pig!" she said.

"What? I'm a guy!" I said and ate more.

"It's just gross!" Miku said.

"Okay fine!"

After dinner I walked upstairs into my room and looked out my window. I looked at the sun setting on the horizon and saw that my phone was ringing on my desk. I picked it up and looked who was calling:

**The Hospital**

**Accept or decline?**

**Accept**

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yes, this is the hospital calling. Your parents got into a car crash and they want to see you and your sister," said the lady on the phone.

"What? Okay we'll be right there…" I said and hung up the phone.

I ran downstairs in a rush and put on my jacket. Miku asked what was going on and I told her the whole thing. Her jaw dropped and I told her to hurry. We hopped in my car and drove there. When we made it there and came into the hospital, and in our parents room… it was to late…

"What happened!" Miku cried.

"They were driving on the freeway and then they fell off the side of a cliff… I'm sorry…" said the nurse.

"…It's not your fault…" I said with tears streaming down my face.

"I'll leave you two alone…" she said and exited the room.

"Mommy… Daddy… WHY NOW!" Miku cried with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"There is nothing we can do about this Miku… I'm sorry…" I put my hand on her shoulder and we left the hospital.

The next day, Miku was still crying. When we made it to school all of our friends comforted her. Especially Kaito… he took her hand telling her it will be alright.

"I feel bad for you Mikuo," Neru said and rubbed her arm.

"No need to… you can't change the past…" I said then I noticed that a tear went streaming down my face.

I whipped my eyes and shook my head. I turned around and walked to class. I was walking slowly down the crowded hall. I was looking down at my feet walking slower and slower with every step I took.

"Big brother Mikuo!" I heard someone call it was Len.

"He Len!" I said and put my head up with a smile on my face to not worry him, "What's up?"

"Well, class is going to start any minute so I suggest you walk faster!" Len said and ran off to class.

Then I started to walk fast and then I came to class. I leaned on the door frame with my hands in my pocket. I looked out in the hall to see the rest of my friends walking to class talking and laughing. All I know is that with these guys as my friends, my world will turn upside down…

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Ah got to hurry!" They all yelled and ran into class.

But before I could get out of their way, everyone dog piled on me!

"Sorry Mikuo!" they all said.

Yup completely upside down… and I like it that way!

**Do you like? I did! So yeah I'm kinda rushing through this… but anyways hope you like it!**


	3. Duets and Winning

**Hi! I want to say that I like this story and if I should add couples so I just might! Enjoy! Just letting you know that I was like in a daze when I was writing the last part of the chapter. Like my fingers were moving on their own… anyways since you didn't see what Mikuo's name he wanted to have on AIM it was like something about him being awesome… anyways ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: Duets and Winning**

**Rin's POV:**

I was at home with Len. We were in our rooms on AIM with the rest of our friends. The sun was setting and it was getting dark. I closed my laptop and went down for dinner. I made myself a little something and started eating. Len has been attracting a lot of girls lately… and for some reason I get mad when I see him talk with another girl. Unless it's one of our friends… but I don't like Neru… Some of the girls say, "He's Len KagaMINE!"

_Bzzt! Bzzt! BZZT!_

My phone was vibrating. I was getting a text message from Miku:

**From: Miku**

_Hi Rinny!_

_I just want you to know that my birthday is in a few days, and I'm having a party!_

_Dress casual!_

_Oh and I'm coming over to your house!_

_Right…_

_About…_

_NOW!_

_Ding Dong!_

Wow she was right. I left my room and opened the door. Miku was standing there grinning with her hands behind her back.

"Miku you shouldn't invite yourself over! You should've told me earlier to clean up!" I said and slouched.

"Oh, no, no need to clean up! I just felt like coming over!" she said, I sighed, "With the rest of our friends!"

My jaw dropped. Then everyone entered the house. Everyone was talking and walking around.

"Miku!" I said.

"Oh, no need to thank me!" she giggled and skipped off in the house, "You Kagamines live in a strange house! Just look at all these decorations!"

"Hey I just noticed that Mikuo wears a skirt!" I heard Neru say.

"Ack!" Mikuo said and flinched, "… Wait… why are you looking down there anyways?"

"I didn't! I just noticed when we were walking over here!" Neru said.

"So you were looking at my butt?" Mikuo said.

"NO! Gosh I don't even like you! I like someone else!" Neru said and crossed her arms.

"Come on! I know you are into me!" Mikuo said and crossed his arms too.

"GOSH I HATE YOU!" Neru said.

"No you don't!" Mikuo sang.

"Rin? What's going on?" Len said and went down the stairs, "Oh hi guys!" Len said.

"Miku invited everyone over… without our permission…" I mumbled.

"Oh well! Hey guys let's play some DDR!" Len said, "Oh and Mikuo you wear a skirt?" Len said.

"Neru doesn't want to admit she digs me," Mikuo chuckled.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I didn't look!" Neru said and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! That's not very nice!" Mikuo said and rubbed his arm.

"I'll play DDR with you Len!" I said and raced him to the TV that had out DDR game.

When we started everyone was sitting on the couch watching. We were both on expert and we were moving our feet very fast and didn't miss a note. Then at the last arrow I slipped and fell. I waited for the painful impact but it never came… I waited and waited… then I opened my eyes… and found myself on top of Len! My head was on his chest and his hand was on my back.

"Ack! Sorry!" I said and got up.

"It's okay," he said and got up too, "Are you alright Rin?" Len asked with a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine!" I said and smiled back.

Later everyone left for their home and it was all quiet now… you have no idea how glad I was once that 'party' was over… I went in my room and fell on my bed moaning in the pillow. I sat back up on my bed and sighed.

**The Next Morning**

At school, we waited in the hall leaning on the wall. Everyone was talking and such. Len and I were talking about joining chorus class. Miku and the rest were listening too. Then when Len and I decided everyone else chimed in (besides Dell).

"I'm in!" Miku said.

"Okay!" everyone (besides Dell) cheered.

We walked in the chorus class and noticed that no one was inside just the teacher. The chorus teacher was sitting on a chair singing to herself.

"Um… hello? We would like to sign up for c-chorus…" I said.

"Umu? Oh hi! No one has ever signed up for chorus in a year…!" said the lady, "Just sign on this paper and we'll get started after school!" she said with a warm grin.

We got in a line and started to sign the paper. She gave us music sheets for us to keep when we come back in the room. Then I glanced back down at the paper… DELL? He signed his name ON the sheet! I gasped and rubbed my eyes to see if they weren't tricking me… they weren't! I just turned around and pretended like I never saw it…

I looked at the lyrics it had to do with a beautiful lady who lives in the sky and shines like the moon… at least… that's what it was like…

I put it in my bag and then the bell rang. We ran to class and sat in our desk. When class started I was looking at the song tapping my fingers on the desk. Len was doing to same. I glanced over to everyone else they were taking notes on what the teacher was saying… OH SNAP! (That's SO Raven Lol)

"…and then when Eleanor Roosevelt…" I squeak quietly to myself and started to take notes… I had no idea what he was talking about!

Then again I could just copy off of Miku… I thought to myself. When class was over I got up and ran to Miku.

"Miku! I wasn't paying attention in class can I copy your notes?" I asked with my special look.

"Hm… okay fine… I'll text you them later after chorus!" Miku said and started to walk to the chorus room.

I followed her with Len right next to me, "What's that song about anyways? And what is the rhythm?" Len said.

"We'll find out in chorus. Now let's hurry!" I said and grabbed him by the hand dragging him to chorus.

Everyone was on a riser. Dell, Haku, Luka, Gackupo, Kaito, and Meiko were standing on the top. Miku, Neru, Mikuo, Len and I were on the bottom.

"Okay first we are assigning songs for you guys to practice… the first song I handed out to you was a song we are singing together… Now let me assign duets… okay the first one is… Rin and Len!" I flinched, "You will be doing a duet!" she said and handed us our paper, "The next is… Miku and Kaito!" I looked at Miku her ears were red and so were her cheeks, "Oh and Len, you don't mind if I assign you two duets do you?" she asked.

"I don't mind at all!" Len said with a smile.

"Okay then… you and Neru!" she said with a smile.

I looked at Neru her eyes had sparkles in them and was turning a little red… I grunted quietly. I glared over to Neru who was standing next to Miku. She didn't seem to notice. I sighed and then we started singing. When we were done the teacher boomed.

"OKAY! Now we are going to do duets! Rin and Len you are first!" she said with a grin.

"What we didn't even practice!" Len said.

"Oh no, no, no! Just… follow my lead! Okay ready…?" she said and started to sing.

Len and I followed along with our voices combining making a wonderful tune. I looked at one sheet in one hand and took Len's in the other. We looked at each other sometimes when we were singing. Len had a great voice… When we were done everyone started to clap. Len and I bowed and the teacher was clapping the loudest.

"Wonderful! AMAZING! I just love your singing!" she shook our hands and told us to practice more so we can be even better, "Now the next singing duo is… Miku and Kaito!" she said beaming.

Miku looked down at her feet and walked down nervously. When she looked up she flinched. She must think there are so many people. I gave her thumbs up letting her know it'll be alright. She smiled at me and nodded. When Kaito came down he put one hand on Miku's shoulder and told her it'll be alright.

"Okay now follow my lead…" when they started to sing, it was elegant and graceful. Miku was just amazing…

She smiled and sang with grace. Kaito's voice was calm and cool. They looked like a good pair… I looked over to Len who was looking at me. I looked away right when our eyes locked. So did he. When class was over, Len and I went out to buy a gift for Miku… Then I got a text:

**From Miku:**

_Hi Rinny! I'm just here to text you the notes! I have nothing to do… so here ya go!_

_Blah blah etc._

_Anyways, my birthday is a leek party! I just LOVE leeks! There will be leek shaped balloons, a leek castle bounce house! Anyways see you there!_

"Hey Len I know the PERFECT gift for Miku!" I said.

"What's that?" Len asked.

"LEEKS!" I said with my arms up.

"Leeks? Oh ya! She always eats leeks for lunch so yeah! It's perfect!" Len said

We walked to the grocery store and bought a lot of leeks for Miku. When we came home, I wrote down my notes and did my homework.

**Miku's POV:**

I sat on the couch in the living room. I was flipping through channels and saw that Mikuo was leaving the house.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you… I got a job!" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"You? Get a job? Don't make me laugh! Ha, ha, ha!" I said.

"I did! I'm working at the grocery store so we can get a discount on leeks! It was either this or babysitting Neru's siblings…" he said, "Anyways, bye! I'll be home at around… six o'clock!"

Then I was alone… I sighed and picked up my phone and texted Neru…

**From Miku:**

_Neru hi!_

_What's up?_

_My brother Mikuo got a job…_

**From Neru:**

_I heard…_

_Anyways, it was wither grocery bagger or my brother and sister's babysitter…_

_I told him no because it's really hard!_

_Anyways, I'm doing nothing… just sitting on my bed._

**From Miku:**

_Anyways, I'm alone at home! T.T_

_Can I come over?_

**From Neru:**

_Sure why not?_

**From Miku:**

_Good because I was already walking over there…_

**From Neru:**

_Wait what?_

_How do you know where I live?_

_Did you get if from Haku or Dell?_

_I live across from them…_

**From Miku:**

_Meh… I got it from Haku…_

_She said where she lived just so that I could visit._

_She said that you live across from her._

**From Neru:**

_So it was Haku…_

_Are you there yet?_

**From Miku:**

_Yeah I'm at the front door right now…_

I rang the doorbell and Neru opened the door right away.

"Hi Miku! My little sister is hitting my little brother with her teddy bear… I don't know why though…" she said, "Anyways come in," she said.

"Nice place you got here…" I said while looking around.

"Yeah… my parent's wanted me to be a nice place when I go to school… they got this one…" she said.

"Oh… cool! Anyways can I see your room?" I asked.

"Sure… why not?" she said and went up the stairs with me behind her.

When we came in her room, the walls were yellow and she had a pile of old phones on her desk that was white. The carpet was orange and she had a closet that was painted orange and yellow stripes. Her bed was orange and had one red pillow that said "Akita Neru."

"Cool room!" I said, "Are those phones yours? That's a lot…" I said and walked over to the desk.

"Yeah… there old…" she said.

"Are you kidding me? This came out last month!" I said and picked up one of the phones.

"You can have it if you want… I have no need for it," she said and sat on her bed.

"Really? Thanks!" I said.

"No problem… my parents always get the newest phone for me and I give my old phone to my brother or sister…" she said and got her laptop from her desk.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going on the internet to check my mail…" she said and started typing.

Her figure movement was really fast. I looked around and looked out the window… the sun was getting low. The sky was shades of yellow and orange now.

"Oh my gosh!" I turned over to Neru, "I can't believe I won!"

"Huh? What did you win?" I said and looked at her screen on the laptop.

"A cruise to Hawaii!" she said, "I get to bring as many people as I want!" she said and started hopping around her room cheering.

"Really! Cool! Am I coming?" I asked.

"Sure! Why not, it would be boring with just my sis and bro," she said.

"What about Mikuo?" I asked.

She stopped hopping at the sound of his name, "… Mikuo? Why Mikuo?" she said and crossed her arms.

"He's my brother. I want him to come! What about everyone else? What about… _Len?_" I said with a grin.

"L-L-Len?" she stammered.

"Yeah! You could have a romantic time with him…" I said with a sly grin.

"U-um…" she said.

"I know you want too…!" I sang.

"U-u-u-um… okay… you got me… I will… but NO NEVER NOT IN THIS LIFE TIME, I would bring MIKUO," she said.

"I won't come if you don't bring him!" she said.

"What's next… I'll bring everyone?" she said.

"Well you have too! They're our friends. It will be boring! Plus Luka can give you tips! I hear that she is great with romance! Um… Kaito can help too! Also everyone else! They can help!" I said trying to convince her.

"Um… Okay! I'll tell the chorus teacher that we are going to be gone for a while," Neru said and started to dial.

"Okay, I'll tell everyone else!" I said and got out my phone.

**To: Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito, Gackupo, Mikuo, Meiko, Haku, Dell**

_Guys! Neru won a cruise ship to Hawaii and we are all invited! So pack up! We are leaving-_

"Hey Neru, when are we leaving?" I asked.

"Um…" she looked at the email again, "Next week, and it'll last for a week or two… so tell them to bring clothes that'll last for a week or two, the ship will be there at 2 o'clock pm, and we'll go on the ship at Sea Bay Harbor **(I don't know okay!)**," she said and looked through her closet.

_Next week! So you better start packing! It'll last for two weeks so pack a lot! Meet us at Sea Bay Harbor at 2 o'clock pm next week!_

I left Neru's house to pack up. Mikuo was already home packing. Then I went in my room to pack. When I was done I went into Mikuo's room.

"Oh, hi Miku!" he said, "I didn't know Neru would invite me on a cruise! She must dig me!" he said and chuckled.

"Uh… well really, she didn't want to bring you but I said if you didn't go I wouldn't go…" I said.

"Huh…" he frowned, "Oh well who really cares! I might get some hot chicks on the ship!" Mikuo said and put his hands behind his head.

"I thought you liked Neru," I said and crossed my arms.

"Oh, I got over her!" he said but he didn't sound so sure.

"Oh well, you lost your chance! She's in love already!" I giggled.

"Yeah, I know, it's Len…" he said, "I mean, he's younger than her! That's NOT how it goes!" Mikuo said and crossed his arms.

"Wow, you are SO not over her," I laughed.

"So what? You STILL like Kaito after 10 years," Mikuo said.

"…Touché" I said.

"Bleh!" he said and stuck out his tongue.

"I still don't get what girls see in you Mikuo…" I sighed and left the room.

"It's because I'm HOT!" Mikuo said muffled behind the door.

"And you also wear a skirt over your pants in public!" I said back.

"Chicks DIG the skirt!" he replied.

I sighed and went into my room and lied on my bed. I looked at my ceiling and rolled over in my bed. I shifted and looked at my phone I got a message it was from… KAITO! Kya!

**From: Kaito**

_Hi Miku! Just wanted to tell you thanks for the heads up on the cruise!_

_Just wanted to ask you…_

_Would you like to hang out after school… tomorrow?_

EEK! Did he ask me on a date? Oh what should I say? Uh… uh…

**From: Miku**

_Okay!_

_What for Kaito?_

**From: Kaito**

_I just wanted to hang out that's all!_

_I want to you know be with you!_

…

_N-not in that way!_

_Just you know friend and friend?_

_Hanging out?_

_So meet me at the front door at the school!_

**From: Miku**

_Okay then?_

_Meet you there!_

Kya! Kaito had JUST asked me out on a date! Oh my gosh!

"KYA!" I yelled as I jumped on my bed.

I jumped up and down and landed on my bed back first. I smiled and went to bed with a smile on my face.

**OMG sooo CUTE! Kaito had just asked Miku out! *fan girl scream* And yeah I agree with you Mikuo… You ARE hot! Teehee! Anyways hope you like it!**

**Next Chapter: **_**In the next chapter Miku goes on her little date, and then it's her birthday! Also I didn't have internet connection when I was writing this… T.T**_

**R&R! DO IT! You'll get a cookie if you do! And Chuck Norris won't hurt you… TeeHee bye!**


	4. Miku's Date and Party

**Kya! Hahaha! It's time… DUN DUN DUN! Also you can suggest some POVs for me to use! Don't be shy! Also in this chapter Miku goes on her little date (IT WAS BAD IN MY OPINION! COME ON I'VE NEVER GONE OUT WITH SOMEONE!) and maybe later in the capter there will be I don't know… kisses? Teehee! CRAP I ACCIDENTLY DELETED ONE OF MY STORIES! OH MAN!**

**Chapter 4: Miku's Date and Party**

**Miku's POV:**

The next morning, I got up in bed with messy hair. I went into the bathroom to prepare for school. I put on my aqua t-shirt and jeans. When I came down, Mikuo was ready and eating breakfast. After, we started walking to school. At the cross walk I met up with everyone else. Rin and Len were walking together, Neru, Dell, Haku was walking together, Luka, Gackupo, and Meiko were walking together, and Kaito was walking alone.

"Hi everyone!" I said.

Everyone waved back. On the way to school I was talking with Kaito, Neru and Mikuo were arguing… again… Rin and Len tried to calm them down. Haku was talking to Dell. Meiko was with Luka and Gackupo annoying them about being a couple.

"I got to admit it… Luka and Gackupo look good together!" I said.

"No we don't!" they said.

"Aw! They're in denial!" Meiko said.

"They do look cute together when they were young! Also when we were seven Gackupo gave Luka chocolates on Valentine's Day!" Kaito said.

"That's because my mom told me to!" Gackupo said.

"Denial!" Meiko chanted.

"What about Miku and Kaito!" Gackupo said, everyone turned to us.

I turned all red then Kaito said, "We are!"

"EHH!" everyone including me yelled.

"We are going out after school!" Kaito said with a smile.

"EEH!" Everyone yelled.

"Why are you so surprised?" Kaito asked innocently.

"It's just… weird?" Len said.

"Anyways, let's go!" I said and ran off with everyone running either behind, next to, or ahead of me.

When we came to school we sat on the steps on the school talking. We were laughing and talking about the cruise.

"Neru isn't that ponytail uneven?" Mikuo asked, "I mean… isn't it like heavy?" Mikuo said and started to tug on it.

"Ow! Mikuo STOP! I said stop! It hurts!" Neru said.

"Uh oh… not again…" everyone said.

"I mean it looks SO heavy though!" Mikuo said and tugged it again.

"Ow! That's it! Get over here you TWERP!" Neru said and tackled him to the grass.

Then Mikuo pinned her on the grass, "I win! AGAIN!" Mikuo gloated.

"Oh no you don't!" Neru said and pushed him off and pinned him, "HA! I win!" she said and giggled.

"I don't mind!" Mikuo said, "I can stay in this position ALL day! I like the view!" Mikuo smirked.

Neru turned a little red and yelled, "SH-SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" Neru said and got off covering her chest.

"All though it is flat…" Mikuo said.

"Uhg! You are so gross! Y-you're also a play boy and PERV! Why am I inviting you anyways! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Neru said and stormed off.

Mikuo looked hurt. He got and dusted himself off. He grabbed his bag and left mumbling to himself.

"Wow…" I said, "Anyways, we should go too."

When we came to class Mikuo and Neru were sitting on opposite ends of the room not looking at each other. I sat next to Neru to talk to her.

"Neru… are you okay?" I asked.

I heard Kaito ask the same thing to Mikuo. Neru turned to me, "Yeah… I'm just fine. What do you want?" she asked.

"Hey, Neru, I know you hate Mikuo, but he has just met you in the past 10 years! He says things he shouldn't when he's nervous!" I said.

"How come he's cool with everyone and NOT me?" she asked.

Uh oh… wrong thing to say! I practically told her he likes her!

"Well… one thing is you guys fought when you guys were seven," yes… good excuse!

"Yeah… but, that's because he annoyed me a lot! I didn't start it!" she said while banging one fist on the desk.

"It's just in his nature!" I said.

"Yeah, well, I will hate him forever!" Neru said and hit the wall with the side of her fist.

"Yeah! I hate you too!" Mikuo called on the other side of the room red as a tomato, he gritted his teeth and turned away.

"Don't mind him Neru. He says stuff he doesn't mean…" Oh crud another give away!

"What are you saying?" Neru said and looked over to Mikuo who had his head on the table with his body shivering.

"What I'm saying is he doesn't hate you! He cares about ALL of his friends! He just… doesn't know how to show it! That's all!" I said.

"So you're saying, he cares about all of us… and the more he says the opposite the more he cares?" Neru said.

"Uh…" CRAP ANOTHER GIVE AWAY! JUST STOP TALKING AND SHUT UP MIKU!

_Ring Ring Ring!_

Ah saved by the bell! I stopped talking and sat in my chair quietly. After class, we had lunch. As usual I had leeks. I just LOVED them! I couldn't live without them!

"Hey, Neru," I heard Len say, "Want to practice our duet after we finish out lunch?" Len asked.

Rin looked at Len with the 'WHAT?' look in her eyes. Mikuo also looked at him dropping his leek to the ground.

"Uh… sure why not?" Neru said with a smile.

"Great!" Len said.

I looked at him too with a 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' look. He just grinned a sly grin. Then I got it! I knew what he was doing. I grinned back and nodded in approval. I looked at Mikuo who picked up his leek and threw it away. I giggled quietly to myself. When Len and Neru were done with their lunch and left to practice. I looked at Rin she had a glaring look in her eyes. Mikuo just had one hand on his face acting like he didn't care.

"Rin is something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong…" she said and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I'm going to the court yard that's all," Rin said and left.

"She's SO jealous," I said with a sneaky grin.

"My love senses are tingling!" Luka said.

"Oh? Then how come they don't work on Gackupo?" Meiko asked.

"Shut up drinker," she said and crossed her arms.

"Pht…" Meiko said and walked off to class.

"She's not going to the courtyard…" I said and followed her.

She was quietly walking and I followed with swift movements… she would occasionally look back once or twice but I avoided it. Then she stopped in her tracks.

"Miku I know you are following me!" she said and turned around.

DANG! I got out from behind a wall and walked up to her, "Hi there Rinny!" I said, "Still going the wrong way in this school are you? Because the courtyard is that way," I said and pointed the opposite direction.

"You know why I'm not going to the courtyard Miku," Rin said and crossed her arms.

"Yeah… I know your following them," I said and put one hand on my arm.

"Can you leave Miku, I need to do this ALONE," she said, "And don't call me 'Rinny,' I wasn't happy about that nickname till I was eight!" she said.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry," I said, "Anyways, I'm going back to the cafeteria see you," I said and left.

When I came back Kaito and the rest were still there. I saw that they were still arguing like usual. I sat next to Kaito and started talking.

"When we go to Hawaii, do we have to speak their language? I mean I can't speak that!" I said.

"I can," Luka said, "After all, I did go to America for 10 frigging years…" Luka said and crossed her arms.

"So you can speak their language?" Kaito said.

"Ye-es," she said trying to break the word is syllables.

"Oh cool! Then you can talk for us on the trip!" I said and hopped in my chair.

Kaito grabbed my shoulders to stop shaking the table. When the bell rang we got up and went back to class. When we came in… I nearly passed out… everyone's mouth opened at the sight inside the class… in the corner of the room… was just… weird…

"Len and Neru are making out!" everyone yelled.

They stopped kissing and turned to us. I thought that Len was just trying to get Mikuo to not avoid his feelings… BUT THIS? HOLY COW! I ran to my chair and pretended I NEVER saw it… Neru sat next to me and crossed her arms on the desk.

"Um… Neru what was all… that?" I asked.

"It's a secret!" she said and put one finger one her lip.

After school, it was time for our date. When I came out of the school Kaito was already there waiting.

"Hi Kaito! "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just to a special place!" Kaito said and took my hand.

I felt a blush rising to my cheeks. We started walking to his 'special' place. When we came my jaw dropped. It was a beautiful waterfall. He started walking to a big rock and sat on it.

"Well? Aren't you coming Miku-chan?" he smiled and patted a space on the big rock.

I smiled back and sat on the rock. We started to talk and laugh. I was SO nervous! I had butterflies in my tummy. It was my very first date.

"Kaito, are you coming to my birthday?" I asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I Miku?" he said and smiled.

"That's goo- AH!" Kaito splashed me with water before I could finish, "Oh no you didn't!" I said and splashed him back.

We started to run through the lake and splashed each other.

**A Few Days Later**

At home I was preparing for my birthday party. When I was all done I wore my favorite t-shirt that was a no sleeve aqua green shirt with a leek on it! I wore my jean shots and my tennis shoes. I heard the door bell and ran to the door. The first guest was Meiko.

"Hi Miku! I hope this is a good gift!" Meiko said and handed me a box that had red wrapping paper.

"Don't worry about it! A gift is a gift!" I said and placed it on the table.

"Oh and Miku, when do we open presents?" she asked and walked around the house looking at the decorations.

"When we finish the games! That's when!" I smiled.

Then the doorbell rang again. I came up to the door and Haku and Dell came.

"H-Hi Miku," Haku said and handed a small box to me along with Dell, "I-I'm glad you invited us. We haven't gone to a party before…" Haku said and walked off with Dell behind her.

"Really? Well I'm glad that I'm your first!" I said with a warm smile.

Then Rin and Len came with a box that was big and yellow!

"Hi Rinn- I mean Rin and Len!" I said with a smile, "Glad you made it!" I said and placed the box on the table.

"It's our pleasure! Where's the bounce house!" Rin said and jumped up and down with Len trying to hold her down.

"Out in the back! Meiko is already bouncing!" I said and pointed to the back door.

Then later Luka came. She gave me a cool looking shirt! It was a green no sleeve with white stripes it had my name with green shiny jewels on it! It also said "The #1 Princess in the World!" written below.

"What are you waiting for? Try it on!" Luka said with a warm smile.

I threw it over my shirt and smiled at Luka, "Thanks!" I said, "The others are outside!" I said and pointed to a door.

When Gackupo came he had a little box and handed it to me. I put it on the table. Then later everyone else came. I showed them to the back and everyone started to bounce in the bounce house. We started playing games. We laughed and had a good time. When it was time to open presents, I opened Rin and Len's.

"OH MY GOSH! LEEK! YAY!" I cheered.

"I knew you'd like it!" Rin and Len said.

Then I opened Meiko's…

"Oh my gosh! A-a-a Karaoke Revolution game!" I sqeaked.

"I know how much you LOVE to sing so I got you that!" Meiko said.

Then I opened Haku and Dell's…

"Chocolate!" I cheered and rubbed it to my face.

"Haku thought you might like sweets," Dell said lied on the floor.

"Y-yeah, you s-seem like a girl who likes sweet things," Haku said almost smiling.

Then I opened Neru's gift…

"Oh my gosh! I've ALWAYS wanted this t-shirt!" I yelled and hugged it.

The shirt was sparkly green and said, "Leeks Rule!" with ten leeks printed on the bottom.

"You like leeks don't you?" Neru said and smirked.

Then I opened Gackupo's…

"Kya! A necklace that has a leek shaped jewel on it! Thanks Gackupo!" I said and put it on.

Then last but not least Kaito's present…

"Oooh! Leek shaped earrings!" I said and took them out of the box and put it in my hand.

"Do you like them?" Kaito said with a warm smile.

"I love them! Thanks everyone!" I said and smiled.

"Hey let's play games!" Meiko said.

"G-games?" Haku said.

"Oh yeah! Let's play a game! What should we play?" I asked.

"Twister!"

"Simon says!"

"Telephone!"

"Charades!"

"Hot potato!"

"Time out!" Kaito yelled, "Let's go do this in order! We all write down a game and put it in a bowl or whatever… then the one we get we play! Okay?" Kaito said.

"Okay…" everyone said.

"Miku where's the paper?" Kaito asked.

"I'll get it!" Mikuo said and dashed off and came right back no less than ten seconds, "Here I got it!"

"Wow… ten seconds flat… new record," I said.

"Yay!" Mikuo said and tore the paper up and passed it around.

"I'll get the pens," I said and got up.

When I came back with the pens I gave one to everybody. Then when we decided, we put it in the bowl. Then I reached in and pulled out a paper.

"Holy cow…" I muttered.

"What? What game are we going to play?" Len said.

"Yeah Miku!" Rin said.

"It's n-not r-really a game I guess…" I said.

"What! SPIT IT OUT WOMAN!" Everyone said.

"S-s-s…" I couldn't say the game…

"S?" everyone said.

"Spin the bottle…" I said.

"S-spin the bottle?" Kaito said and turned red.

Everyone else turned red… except for one person…

"Who picked Spin the Bottle?" Luka said.

"I-I don't know," I said turning redder then everyone else.

"I DID!" I heard someone say I turned to see who it was, "I didn't know it was going to be picked! I was bored okay?" Mikuo said.

"Do we still have to play it?" Rin said and turned red all over.

"Do we have to?" I said and turned to Kaito.

"I don't know… we said what we took out of the bowl we would play…" Kaito said and looked at his lap.

"…" everyone in the room was silent.

Mikuo got up and ran to the kitchen, "Mikuo what are you doing?" I asked.

When he came back he had an empty bottle, "I just want to annoy you all!" Mikuo said and placed the bottle on the carpet.

"You already do that…" Neru said and crossed her arms.

He leaned in and whispered something in her ear that made her flush red. I pretty mush had an idea on what he said.

"ARE WE SERIOUSLY DOING THIS?" everyone yelled.

"Most likely…" Mikuo said and smirked.

"I hate you…" I mumbled.

"And I hate you little sis," Mikuo said and laughed, "And to prove it you spin first!" he said and stuck out his tongue.

I blushed. What if I got Kaito? It would be horrible! I mean I would be SO happy b-but… what if I'm bad? It's my first! I put my hand on the bottle and spun. It got slower and slower… then my nightmare/dream come true… came true… it landed on Kaito… I looked at him, he was looking at me. I looked away immediately and turned all red. I looked at everyone else they all smiled and rubbed their hands together. Everyone nodded and beckoned for us to kiss.

"Let's just get this over with…" I sighed.

"Ah! But here's one rule… it has to last for FIVE seconds…" Mikuo said with an EVIL grin…

"I hate you…" I said to Mikuo.

Then by surprise out of nowhere Kaito had already kissed me… I counted... then I closed my eyes… one… two… three… four… f-four… FIVE! I pulled away and touched my lips… I looked at Kaito.

"What? It's better to do it by surprise then by just waiting and waiting until you have the nerve," Kaito said and smiled.

"Okay now MIKUO since YOU picked this game you go NEXT!" I said and crossed my arms.

"D-do I have to?" Mikuo said and turned all red, "I mean it was a j-joke!"

"SO I kissed Kaito out of amusement?" I asked.

"N-no… okay fine…" Mikuo said.

Whe he put his hand on the bottle, he did the unexpected… he threw it out the window. To everyone's relief they all sighed.

"Hahaha…" he chuckled nervously, "P-party's over!" he said.

"Okay!" everyone said and darted out before I could get another bottle for Mikuo to use.

"Why? Did you do that?" I asked.

"I didn't want to kiss anyone!" Mikuo said and ran out of the house knowing I would follow him out and beat him to a pulp… and so I did…

**MWAHAHAHA! This is going great! In the next chapter they go on their little cruise and Mikuo picks up some girls…**

**Miku: YAY CRUISE!**

**Mikuo: Cool I meet a hot chick!**

**Neru: She didn't say the girl WAS hot.**

**Kaito: R&R!**

**Me: THAT'S MY LINE! (Whacks with leek)**

**Kaito: Ow! Okay fine…**

**Me: R&R! Desu!**


	5. Memories

**ME: MWAHAHAH!**

**Everyone: Wtf?**

**Me: It's time for the cruise! Kya hahah!**

**Neru: Oh! I can't wait! Kya! Kya!**

**Mikuo: You are SUCH a girl…**

**Neru: That's because I am leek boy!**

**Mikuo: Cool I have nickname! Step two… check!**

**Miku: I can't believe I KISSED Kaito…**

**Kaito: You know you LOVED it…**

**Luka: VocaloidFOREVER doesn't own Vocaloid… if she did… well… I don't know really… she's weird…**

**Me: THANK YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! ON WITH THE STORY! *Pulls out whip* NOW GET IN POSITION! *Lashes whip around scaring the crap out of everyone***

**Chapter 5: Memories**

**Neru's POV:**

Miku and I waited at the dock along with everyone else. I looked at my watch and sat on my suit case. It was almost two o'clock. Then the ship came. This railing came down and a man who looked like Kaito with red hair slide down on the railing with a warm smile. He was kind of cute.

"Can I help with your bags?" he asked, "Oh brother Kaito HI!" he said and wacked him on the back causing him to fall, "Oops… hi Ms. Akita! Let me help you!" he said and took my bag.

"What room are me and my friends staying in?" I asked.

"The gentlemen are staying in 303 you ladies are staying in 302. By the way my name is Akaito! Let me show you your rooms! Just follow me! I let the rest of the guys carry your friends' bags," He said and walked off with us behind him.

"Hey Neru where are your brother and sister?" Miku asked.

"They didn't want to come," I said.

When we came to our rooms he gave us the key and left. When I entered my room, we all put our bags away.

"Hey I'm going to get changed for the pool. Anyone want to come with me?" Luka said and got our her swimsuit.

"I'll go with you," Miku said.

"I have nothing to do, so why not?" Meiko said.

"Sure… I g-guess I can go," Haku said and got out her swim suit too.

"Okay! I hope they have a snack table!" Rin said and got out her's.

"Okay then, I guess I'm going too!" I said and got out my orange and yellow striped swimsuit.

When we were done, we got our towels and left for the pool. When we came the guys were already there. Luka wore a pink two piece that had a pink rose clip attached to it, Miku had a one piece that had leeks printed at the bottom, Rin had a two piece that had a big orange in the middle. Haku wore a gray one piece with a purple ribbon tied to it, and Meiko wore a red two piece.

"OH SNACKS!" Rin yelled and ran to the snack table.

I sat on a chair next to Haku, "I feel violated…" Haku said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Every guy is looking at me…" she whispered to me.

"Really?" I said and looked around. She was right everyone was looking at her… "Hey! Mind your own business! Stop looking at my friend's chest!" I yelled to the guys who were looking.

They all flinched and walked away, "Th-thanks Neru," she said.

"No problem!" I said and got up, "I'm going to sw- WHOA!" I was pushed in the pool by surprise.

When I swam back up I saw who it was, "Mikuo! That's not very nice!" I said.

"Hey, just telling you to be aware! " Mikuo said and stuck out his tongue.

"Oh yeah? How about… THIS!" I said and pulled him by the wrist causing him to fall in the pool.

"Phht! Neru!" he said and whipped the water from his eyes, "I guess I deserved that…" he said and crossed his arms.

"Yes… yes you do!" I said and splashed him.

"CANNONBALL!" we heard someone yell.

"Was that-"

"Uh oh…" Mikuo said, "Look!" he pointed to the high diving bored where I saw someone…

"Meiko!" me and my friends yelled.

"Yahoo!" she yelled and jumped in.

_SPLASH!_

"Yee!" she yelled.

"Meiko! Are you crazy?" I yelled.

"Nooo… Drunk!" she said and splashed around.

"NO HAKU DON'T DRINK THAT!" I heard Dell yell.

I looked over to were Haku and Dell were, Dell was holding Haku back and Haku tried grabbing the drink.

"Why noooot?" Haku said.

"It's bad for you!" Dell said while pulling Haku by the waist.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with a REGULAR drink I mean… watch…" Len said and took a drink…

"ACK! NO LEN DON'T!" we all yelled.

"…" Len was quiet for a second, "See nothing's wrong! See! I'll show you!" Len said and started drinking more.

"ACK! LEN YOU IDIOT!" we yelled again.

"Whee!" Len yelled.

"Oh…" I said.

"Crap…" Mikuo finished.

"HEY RINNY!" Len said and tackled her in the pool.

"Ahhh!" she yelled.

"I WUVE you Rin!" Len said and hugged her.

"Ack! No you don't! Y-you're just drunk! You idiot!" Rin said.

"I'll prove it!" Len said and kissed her.

"Ack!" Rin yelled when they separated.

"…" we were all dead silent…

"BWAHAHAHAHH!" Mikuo bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's just… HAHAHAHH!" Mikuo laughed harder, "I-it's just funny!"

"…" everyone was silent… "BWAHAHAH! Yeah you're right!" they all laughed (besides Dell).

"…" Dell was silent for a second then… "HAHA! Oof!" Dell covered his mouth and turned all red.

"Dell what's wrong with laughing?" I said and smiled.

"I-it's not in my character…" he said and turned even redder.

"But Dell!" Haku said, "I like it when you laugh!" she said.

"Tsk!" Dell turned redder then a tomato.

"YAY!" Meiko yelled, "Jump in everyone!" she said.

"CANNON BALL!"

Then everyone jumped in and made a BIG splash.

"I'm going out of the pool before it gets… bad," Mikuo said and climbed out.

When he got out a cute girl with short green hair who wore red goggles and a green and orange swimsuit was looking at him. When he met eyes with her she looked away.

"Looks like I'm going to do some flirting today…" he said and walked up to the girl.

"He's SUCH a playboy…" I mumbled.

"You get used it!" Miku said, "Come one join the fun!" Miku said and pulled my arm.

After the pool, we went to our rooms. Haku was sitting by the window and Meiko was almost not drunk… almost…

"HEY! WATCH IT MEIKO!" Luka yelled.

"No! I want that fudge brownie!" Meiko yelled.

"This is not a brownie! It's a bar of soap that LOOKS like a brownie!" Luka yelled.

"Please! No fighting!" Haku yelled.

"We are not fighting! W-we just n-need Meiko to get out of her drunken stage!" Luka said trying to get the bar of soap away from Meiko, "AH DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!"

"What's going on!" the guys yelled and entered our room.

"What are you guys doing in here? I locked the door!" I said.

"Mikuo can pick locks," Kaito said, "Other than that, what's going on?"

"Meiko's not normal yet!" Miku said.

"Since when was she ever normal?" Mikuo and I said.

"Okay… Luka, Gakupo, you know what to do… Plan Alfa 309!" Kaito said.

"Mhm!" they said.

"Plan what?" we all said.

"We always had a plan when Meiko was drunk with candy, Plan Alfa 309!" he said, "Where Gackupo gets a belt and Luka pins her to something. We tie her with a belt and…"

"Done!" Luka and Gackupo said.

"Grr! Grr! Whaaa!" Meiko said struggling.

"See! It worked!" Kaito said.

"Why didn't we do that with Len?" Rin asked.

"It was too funny!" Kaito, Luka, and Gackupo said.

"Now what?" Dell said and crossed his arms.

"We wait… for about… two hours…" Kaito sighed.

"Two hours? Why?" Haku asked.

"She falls asleep after-"

"*SNORE*"

"Two minutes… and for one hour and fifty eight minutes she wakes up and doesn't know what happened," Gackupo said.

"But that still-"

"What happened!" Meiko yelled and woke up, "What the- Plan Alfa 309?" she asked.

"Yep," Luka, Gackupo, and Kaito said.

"It's just amazing that you guys have always been friends," Miku said, "How did it happen?"

"Well…" Luka started.

"It started…" Gackupo said.

"When we were…" Kaito said.

"Little six year olds…" Meiko said.

**FLASHBACK!**

_About twelve years ago…_

**Kaito's POV**

_I was in the park sitting on a bench eating ice cream. Mom and dad were in the car watching me play… all by myself… When I heard a cry for help._

"_AH! HELP ME!" I heard a girl yell, "I-I'm stuck in a tree!"_

_I looked at all the trees in the park and found a pink haired girl hanging from a branch._

"_I-I'll get you out!" I yelled._

"_H-hurry!" she yelled, "I'm slipping!"_

_I ran bellow the tree and stuck out my arms, "Let go! I'll catch you!" I said._

"_Whoa! Whoa! Whoooa!" she yelled and fell in my arms, "Oof! Nh…? Ah! Thank you!" she said and hugged me._

"_Are you okay? What were you doing up there anyways?" I asked the pink haired girl._

_She had short pink hair (I think that Luka should have short hair when she's little ^.^) and wore a brown no sleeve shirt and jean shorts. She had blue eyes and shiny hair._

"_I was just hanging from a tree playing around… then I slipped!" she said, "Uh… you can put me down now."_

"_Oh! Yeah! Um, sorry!" I said and placed her on the ground, "I'm Kaito! What's your name?"_

"_Luka! Nice to meet you Kai-chan!" she said and smiled._

"_Kai?" I said._

"_Short for Kaito!" she said._

"_Oh… where are your parents?" I asked._

"_They are across the street in their shop!" Luka smiled, "I come here when they work!"_

"_Oh-"_

"_AH!" we heard another person yell, "WHOA BACK DOGGY BACK!"_

_We looked over to find a boy with purple hair who was wearing a purple short sleeve that said "Samurai" on it and wore jeans. He was trying to fight off a big looking dog._

"_BACK FLUFFY! I thought we got this! We trained all day!" he said._

"_Fluffy?" Luka and I said._

"_Oh! You guys! Can you help me?" he said and waved over to us._

"_Uh… sure?" we said._

_When we came over to him he said, "I'm Gackupo! This is my dog Fluffy! I'm training him to jump! Can you help me?" he said and smiled._

"_Okay!" Luka said quickly._

"_Huh?" I said looking puzzled._

"_What do you need?" she asked and batted her eyelashes, "I just LOVE dogs! Big or small! But my parents got me an octopus that looks like me instead…"_

"_Wow! Really? That's so cool!" Gackupo said and took her hands in his and they started talking._

"_Uh… Gackupo what do you need us to do?" I asked._

"_Oh yeah!"_

_**Later…**_

"_Whoa! Why are we doing this?" I said._

"_I said I'd give you candy!" Gackupo said._

_I was at the bottom… we were all stacked up together, Luka was on top of my shoulders and Gackupo was on hers._

"_Jump! Fluffy! Jump!" he said and held up a treat._

"_Wuff!" the dog jumped and ate the treat._

"_Yay!" Gackupo cheered, "Whoa!"_

_We all fell back on the grass. Luka was on top of Gackupo and I was on the grass._

"_Nhh… WHOA! Sorry Gackupo!" Luka said and got off of him._

"_Teeheehee!" we heard a girl say._

"_Huh?" we all said._

"_You guys are funny!" said a girl with long brown hair and wore red shorts and a no sleeve red shirt, "I'm Meiko!" she said and flicked her hair._

"_Hi Meiko! Want some candy?" Gackupo said and handed her a candy._

_I looked at Luka she had her cheeks puffed out and her arms crossed, "Candy? Never had it before… is it… good?" she asked eyeing the candy._

"_It's great! Try it!" Gackupo said and unwrapped the candy and put it in her hand._

"_Okay…" she said and put it in her mouth, "Hm…" she was quiet for a second… then a flash in her eyes sparkled, "…"_

"_M-Meiko?" Gackupo said._

"…_WHOOO!" she yelled, "YA! YAH! YAAA!" she yelled and ran around._

"_Uh…" Gackupo and I said._

"_YAY! I WANT MORE!" she yelled._

_We started running while she ran after us._

"_I have a plan…" Luka said and hid by a tree with us next to her._

_She lifted up her shirt._

"_Wh-what are you doing?" Gackupo and I said._

_She started to take off her belt and looked at us, "I'm just taking off my belt… what do you think I was doing? Anyways, Gackupo you use this at the signal… Kaito you pin Meiko to the tree with me okay?" she said, she was a great leader._

"_Okay…" we said._

"_Now… BREAK! Kaito follow me! Gackupo I'll tell you when I say 'NOW!' okay?" Luka said._

_We ran up to Meiko and pinned her to a tree, "NOW!" Luka said._

_Gackupo came up to us and wrapped the belt around Meiko so she was tied to the tree._

"_That is one BIG belt…" Gackupo said._

"_Very…" Luka sighed._

"_GWAH! GWAH! ZZzzzz…" Meiko fell asleep._

"_This has been one weird day…" I said._

"_You bet…" Luka and Gackupo said._

_**The End of Flashback**_

"And that's what happened!" Kaito said.

"Wow!" Miku said.

"I know right? NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS BELT!" Meiko said.

"Okay! Okay!" Luka and Gackupo said.

"So… how did you, Dell, and Haku meet?" Meiko asked me when she was un-belted.

"Should we tell?" Haku asked.

"They should know… after all we met at the age of three or something…" I said.

"Really? That's longer than Kaito's!" Miku said.

"Well…" Dell said, "When we were little… Haku and I usually went out in the backyard to play," Dell said.

"We were more… I don't know… happy… I was happy with Dell…" Haku said.

"I lived next door to them, but I didn't know them, until my parents met their parents," I said.

_**ANOTHER… flashback…**_

_I was out sitting on my swing in the backyard; I was swinging back and forth when I was at my highest I looked over my neighbor's fence. I saw a gray haired boy and girl playing with each other. They looked over to me then looked away._

"_Neru!" My mom called, "We are going over to the neighbor's house today!" she said._

"_Okay mom!" I said and jumped off the swing landing in a crouching position._

_When I came next door, my mom told me to go to the backyard and play with the neighbor's kids. When  
I came out, they looked at me._

"_You're that girl from next door?" said they gray haired girl, "I'm Haku…" she said._

"_Dell… and don't hurt my sister…" he said and pulled her into a hug, "But you don't seem like the type who could…" he said._

"_Um… thank you?" I said._

"_Do you want to play with us?" Haku asked, "We can play… I don't know… uh…"_

"_Let's get to know each other first…" Dell said then crossed his arms, "First off… WHO are you?" he said._

"_I'm Neru mister bossy!" I said and put my hands on my hips, "And by the way you look, you seem like the type who IS a meanie!"_

"_Excuse me?" Dell said._

"_Please no fighting!" Haku said, "Excuse Dell… he can be too over protective…"_

"_I see… Mr. Laptop Product is protective…" I said._

"_He's nice once you get to know him!" she said, "He just doesn't like s-strangers…"_

"_I live next door to you…" I said._

"_I-I know! But Dell is just…"_

"_I don't like you…" Dell said._

"_Well, I don't like you mister…" I said._

"_Dell… you know that you shouldn't be mean to the guest like mom said! I know you don't like that the girl plays on her jungle gym outside but… JUST CALM DOWN!" Haku said._

"_That's it? You're just jealous?" I said._

"_No… I HATE jungle gyms… they are stupid, stupid!" he said, "I mean you just play on them, THEY ARE NOT A JUNGLE!" Dell said._

"… _You never leave the house do you?" I said._

"_No… not really… mom just locks us in our rooms and we escape from the window and go to the roof to look at the view… sh-she locks us in our rooms… b-because of me!" then Haku started to cry._

"_Ack! Don't cry Haku!" Dell and I said._

"_Now look what you did!" Dell said._

"_Me? You started it!" I said, "You just hate me! She didn't want us to fight! Why are you so mean?" I said._

"…" _he was quiet, "Because… I want to be Haku's only friend… I don't need another girl in our life…" he said, "Now… I'll admit it… I'm… sorry…" he sighed._

"… _I forgive you… now what do you do when Haku cries?" I said._

"_I… try to make her laugh..." he sighed._

"_Pht… make her laugh?" I said._

"_Yeah… I don't know what to do though!" he said._

"_Hm… maybe- ACK!" I tripped and fell on top of Dell._

"…" _we looked at Haku, "Hahah!" she started laughing and held her side, "You guys look funny!"_

_I looked at Dell and then got off of him, "Sorry!" I said._

_**End of Flashback**_

"And that's what happened…" I finished.

"…" everyone was looking at Haku, Dell, and I, "BWAHAHAHAH! THAT'S HILARIOUS!" everyone said.

"Hey! It's true!" we said.

"Yeah… we know!" Miku said, "It's just that… DELL? Make Haku… laugh?"

"I wasn't happy about it either!" Dell said and left the room slamming the door.

"….BWAHAHAHAHAHHA!" we all started laughing and laughing.

"Okay… Okay! I can't breathe!" Mikuo said, "Ah… now… what's for dinner?" he said and rubbed his hands together.

"I don't know, let's go up to the deck and check it out! I want to see the night light," I said and grabbed my bag, "Well? What are you waiting for? LEAVE! We are going to change!" I snapped.

"O-okay!" they said and ran out.

When I got changed I wore a black tank top that said 'Call Me!' and sparkles, I also wore jean shorts, and yellow Velcro shoes with white socks. When I came up on deck we were all dressed waiting for the guys. I had my bag with my wallet waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" I heard a familiar voice say, "Neru! I just want to say, that there is a free dinner for you and your friends for being the winner, just follow me! Your other boyfriends will follow another employee!" Akaito said.

"Oh… okay! Wait…" I said.

"THEY'RE NOT OUR BOYFRIENDS!" we all yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Akaito said.

When we followed him to the private dinner room the guys were already fooling around playing around on the table.

"Enjoy!" Akaito said and left.

"I told them not to drink it…" Dell said and walked off somewhere.

"What?" we all said.

"GIRLS! HI!" the boys said.

"What happened?" Luka said.

"Try this drink!" Mikuo said.

"Oh… no… he didn't…" I said, "ACK! NO! I'm not drinking that! AH MIKUO DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" I yelled.

"Come on! Just one!" he yelled.

"No! NO! STOP MIKUO! I SAID NO!" I yelled.

Then… the drink ran down my mouth. Oh crap…

**Later…**

I woke up in the dinner room… the place was a mess… I looked around.

"I TOLD you underage drinking is bad!" I heard Luka yell, "Meiko! Why do you drink for Pete's sake? I mean look! Rin and Len are making out in the corner… Miku and Kaito are flirting… AND LOOK, Haku is on a hangover! Why do they have drinks here anyways? I mean we are just teens!" Luka yelled and darted out of the room.

"Nh…. That was some party last night!" Meiko said and stretched.

"This is why I don't hang out with you crazy people I am with!" Dell yelled and left the room again.

"What happened?" I said and got up.

"The last thing I remember was… well nothing really, we came here then everything went blank," Meiko said.

"Dell's right… we ARE crazy!" Mikuo said and got up, "Come on love birds let's GO!" Mikuo said snapping at Miku, Kaito, Rin, and Len.

"I recorded the entire thing," Luka said, "Because, I can CONTROL myself and NOT drink…" she said and showed us her camera phone.

It showed all of us going crazy… Kaito was with Miku and they were kissing… very weird… Gackupo was playing with the sharp knifes like a samurai, Dell was just sitting on the chairs watching the crazy stuff. Meiko was having a rampage… I can hear the people screaming in the background outside the private room.

"You see?" Luka said and closed the phone.

"What was I doing?" I said.

"I don't know really… you weren't in the room… neither was Mikuo… you don't think…" she gave an evil grin.

"No… way… in heck… we would…" Mikuo said.

"I agree…" I said and crossed my arms, "Why do you even think that?" I said.

"Because I see you guys in the corner of the vid kissing on a table…" Luka said and pointed but it only showed our legs so it didn't prove ANYTHING.

"You can't prove anything," Mikuo and I said.

"It's just legs… it could b-be anyones!" Mikuo said.

"Everyone is in the vid…" Luka said and gave us a suspicious look.

"Let's forget it happened and just… go back to our rooms…" I sighed.

When we came back I lied on my bed and moaned. I looked at the ceiling.

"NO WAY IN HECK I WOULD!" I heard someone yell in the other room, "S-SHUT UP!" it was Len.

"It's true!" Luka yelled.

* * *

**Me: Teehee! Only I know what happened! Now I wounder why the hell I named this story Vocaloid Childhood if most of it is based on them when they are older... go to my page to vote if I should change it to 'Growing Up Together' or keep it as 'Vocaloid Childhood.' Hahaha... Neru and Mikuo did naughty things...  
**

**Neru: Shut up…**

**Luka: HA! I'm more responsible!**

**Kaito: I don't want to ever drink again… I'm sticking with icecream…**

**Meiko: Wheee!**

**Everyone: RUN!**

**Me: S-See you guys next time! I'm going to change the rating of the story… ACK! RUN FOR YOU'RE LIFE! S-S-SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME! AHHHH!**


	6. Singing and Fun

**Me: Twahaha! **

**Neru: Why do you always go either "Mwahaha," or "Hahaha," and now… "Twahaha?" What is wrong with you?**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Mikuo: I don't think that was a compliment…**

**Me: Who cares! On with the story!**

**Everyone: Crazy…**

**Rin: What happened to Vocaloid Life? DID YOU STOP WRITING ABOUT US?**

**Len: Yeah!**

**Me: Well I've been stumped! I have the plot for the next chapter but I'm just REALLY stumped…**

**Luka: You always get stumped…**

**Me: I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed I really like it when I know people like my stories! ALSO YOU CAN DONATE SOME IDEAS! I've been stumped lately! Sorry if you've waited too long! If you review and or favorite or even donate an idea I shall gladly use your name shall be here!**

_**MizukiKagamine (first commenter and favorited!)**_

_**Animeromance Luver (Favorited and comment)**_

_**Miyuki Tsukine (third commenter**_

_**Skip Turn Step (forth commenter)**_

_**Vocagirl (favorited)**_

_**Mirror in Pitch (favorited)**_

_**Lemmingx3 (Favorited)**_

_**J2mac (Favorited)**_

_**Akumar Rin (Favorited)**_

**Chapter 6: Singing and Fun**

**Neru's POV:**

Everyone was on the sky deck and we were having lots of fun. I was sitting on a chair drinking a smoothie. Rin, Len, and Mikuo were in the hot tub, Luka, Meiko, and Gackupo were pointing out things over the rail of the ship, Haku and Dell were just sitting on chairs talking to each other. Miku and Kaito went to the pool again to swim.

"Hey Neru! Join us in the hot tub! It's really cool!" Mikuo called over.

I looked around I saw a bunch of girls looking at Mikuo with sparkling eyes. I shook my head and looked away.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud!" Mikuo jumped out of the hot tub and grabbed my wrist, "Please?"

"No, I just ate!" I said and pulled my hand out of Mikuo's grip, "Besides, I'm going back to my suit…" I said and left.

"You're really boring you know that right?" Mikuo called out to me.

I sighed and entered my room. I lied on my bed looking at the ceiling. I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it? And what do you want?" I called.

"It's Len!" he said.

I got up and walked up to the door. When I opened it Len was smiling, "Hi Neru, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine… why do you ask?" I said.

"No reason, hey did you hear? They are having a karaoke night and you know how you said a few years ago you like to sing?" he said.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Well let's sing! It starts in one hour. Meet us on the sky deck. Wear something nice you might be discovered!" He said and left the room.

Right when he left the rest of the girls came in the room. They were all happy and hyper. Haku was… nearly smiling! Everyone got dressed. Luka wore a pink tank top that said "Sing," she wore a jean skirt and pink high heels. Miku wore a t-shirt that Luka gave her on her birthday along with skinny jeans and convers shoes. Rin wore a noodle strap yellow dress with orange strap on shoes. Haku wore skinny jeans and a gray tank top. Meiko wore red pants and a no sleeve red shirt. I wore a yellow tank top with a black stripe in the middle, I also wore a skirt that had ruffles and was brown, and I wore yellow shoes with a heal clump on it. I fixed my hair down and put a clip on it the shape of a yellow flower.

"Now that we are done, let's go!" Luka said.

"Mhm!" we all said and left the room.

When we came to the sky deck a bunch of people were sitting on chairs. There must've been one hundred people watching. We took our seats and sat in the front. I saw the guys enter the deck and their mouths just dropped. Miku waved over to them and they walked over to us. Mikuo sat behind me.

"Hi Neru-chan!" he said and poked me in the back.

"Stop that Mikuo…" I grunted.

"Pht…" he sighed, "So you decided to come and sing?" He said.

"I don't know if I even WANT to sing," I said and crossed my arms.

"Come on! You have to! Please?" he begged.

"One song and one song only… That's why I came," I said.

"Only one? Wow you're boring… at least-" he was interrupted when the cruise director came up on stage.

"Hi everyone! Who wants to sing first?" he said.

Miku raised her hand hoping she would be noticed, "You! Young lady!" he pointed to Miku.

"Wait!" a little lady said, "It's DUET night! Don't you remember?" she said.

"Oh yes! Well little lady who do you want to sing with?" he said.

All of us started to whisper, "Kaito! Kaito! Kaito! Kaito!"

"Um… Kaito?" she said.

"Yes!" we all cheered.

Kaito just shrugged and took the mike. When they came up on stage, they looked out in the crowd. I heard some girls squealing about Kaito being I don't know uh… pretty? When the music started they started to sing. Their voiced combined perfectly together. When they were done everyone stood up and clapped.

"Great job little sis!" Mikuo called.

"Way to go!" Luka said.

"Nice job!" Meiko said and gave a thumb up.

"Meh…" Dell said.

"Who's the next duo going to be?" the man said, "Hmm…"

Not me, not me, not me, note me, note me, note me, not me… I repeated in my mind.

"You! The girl with blond hair!" he said.

It was me… I sighed and got up on stage taking Miku's mike she handed to me. Then I crossed my figures, not Mikuo, not Mikuo, not Mikuo, not Mikuo, not HIM… I wrapped my figures around the mike then…

"The blond boy with the pony tail!" he pointed to Len.

YES! Len! He was perfect! At least it wasn't… urg… Mikuo. Anything but Mikuo. Len walked up on stage and smiled at me.

When the music played we started to sing. Everyone started to clap to the beat and Len started to do a little dance which made me laugh a little. Then I started to sway around singing and smiling. When we were done, everyone started clapping and laughing a little we bowed and waved.

After the karaoke we went out for a little. We sat on the reclining chairs and relaxed. We looked at the stars and pointed some that looked like things.

"Guys, I'm going back to the suit, see you guys later," Rin said and left.

"I'm going with her," Len said and left too.

"That was some night!" Mikuo said.

"Not as big as LAST night," Dell said.

"I don't remember a thing…" Mikuo said and scratched the back of his head.

"That's what you get for drinking…" I said.

"Hey, you did too!" he said.

"That's because you forced me to!" I yelled at his face.

"Well SORRY! I thought it was water…" he said and crossed his arms.

"You are stupid you know that?" I said and crossed my arms.

"You're mean! Pht…" he said, "I'm going to get a smoothie…" he said and left.

"I don't even get why they had drinks in there anyways, I'm only seventeen!" I said and fell onto the chair.

"Guys, did you hear? They're having a firework spectacular in ten minutes! They're going to shoot fireworks in the air!" Miku said while looking at her cruise event book.

"Should I tell Rin, Len, and Mikuo?" Kaito asked while grabbing his phone.

"Yeah! They should see this!" Miku said and sprang out of her chair, "I'll tell Mikuo, you call Rin and Len."

I sat by a table and looked at the sky, the stars were twinkling. Then I heard a whistling sound. Then…

BOOM!

I looked at the sky; I noticed that they already started the fireworks. I stood up and looked at the different colors in the sky.

"They're pretty aren't they?" I heard someone say, "Just like New Years!"

"Yes they are darling!" a woman said.

I walked over to the rest of my friends they were also looking at the fireworks. Mikuo, Rin, and Len had already arrived.

"Len! Look! They made the fireworks in the shape of an orange!" Rin said.

"Cool!" Mikuo exclaimed, "Neru, don't you think?"

"Huh? Aah… yeah!" I said then smiled.

"_Now let's see who's going to get caught on our KISS CAM!_" I heard the cruise director say.

"Eh!" I said, "K-kiss cam? What the heck?"

"Look at the big screen!" Mikuo said and pointed.

Then, I saw a big light swirling around the floor like a disco ball. Then it shined on Kaito and Miku.

"Yeah!" we all cheered.

"Come on! You've kissed before right? Then you can do it again!" Mikuo said and clapped his hands together.

Miku shifted nervously then she wrapped her arms around Kaito's neck and kissed him by surprise. Everyone started cheering. When Miku let go after a few seconds later she smiled at the shocked Kaito.

"Like you said before, 'It's better to do it by surprise!'" Miku said then laughed.

"I did say that… didn't I?" Kaito said and chuckled.

Then the light got off of them and shined around some more. It caught some couples that were together then… it shined on me and Len! Oh… gosh… Len looked at me with his piercing blue eyes and shrugged. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. My eyes were wide with shock everything was toned out… it felt like everything was going in slow motion… then later I closed my eyes. Then we separated…

"Kaito was right, better by surprise!" Len said and chuckled.

Later, we went back to our rooms and got dressed in our pajamas. We started talking then I heard one of the guys yell, "Shut up! I can't hear them!"

I got up and kicked open the boys' room. I looked at all of them; they had their ears against the wall. I gave them a glare.

"What the heck were you doing?" I said and put my arms on my hips.

"It was Mikuo's idea!" they all yelled.

"Ack! Uh… see you guys later!" Mikuo said and zipped out of the room.

I gave the guys a last glare and left the room chasing Mikuo. I heard our room door open; the girls walked out and followed us along with the boys. I kept chasing him until we hit the pool. He stopped in his tracks and I tackled him in the pool. We were under water he was looking at me with his aqua eyes but it was blurry under water. He opened his mouth and bubbles came out. He smiled and swam up; I swam up along with him.

"Ah!" we gasped.

"Nice tackle you got there girly," Mikuo said.

"Thanks, now we are all wet…" I said and when I was going to climb out her grabbed my wrist.

"Come on! Let's not get out of the pool yet! Its night time and the stars and shining! Let's have some fun!" Mikuo said and smiled.

"I-I'm not the night swimming type," I said and shivered a little.

"You've never went night swimming? It's great! And look, no one is in the pool deck right now! Come one everyone join in!" he said and beckoned for everyone to jump in.

"Meh… what the heck?" Meiko, Miku, Kaito, Gackupo, and Luka said and then jumped.

They made a splash SO huge that it made Haku and Dell wet! We all started laughing. Haku was quiet then she started to giggle. Dell just shook the water off and walked off.

"Dell! Don't go!" Haku said and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Why?" he asked and crossed his arms.

"Please Dell? Come on let's have some fun like we used to! I want to see you smile…" she said then frowned with tears about to fall.

"Ack! D-don't cry Haku! Okay I'll stay! J-just d-don't cry! O-okay?" he stuttered… which was weird since he never stuttered.

"*Sniff* O-okay!" Haku said then smiled which made Dell blush.

Meanwhile everyone was splashing each other and laughing. I got to admit… these guys make me feel happy! Then I felt two arms wrap around my waist and lift me up.

"Ahh!" I yelled.

I looked down and Mikuo was swinging me around laughing.

"M-Mikuo put me down!" I said.

"Come on! Relax and have some f- WHOA!"

_SPLOOSH!_

We fell in the water. Mikuo was smiling underwater then he stuck out his tongue. We floated back up and gasped for air. Mikuo's hair was all over his face and was wet. He shook his head to get the water out and smiled at me.

"You're right Mikuo that was fun!" I said then splashed him.

**Mikuo's POV:**

When Neru said that, I knew I had finally made it in the friend zone!

"So we are friends now?" I asked.

"Friends? I thought we always were you goof-ball!" she said then floated on her back.

"Yeah your right… there's no way you can't be friends with me!" I laughed.

"Yeah… don't ruin Hatsune…" she said and splashed me again.

"Sorry, anyways let's go back to our suit before it gets cold," I said.

"I agree… ACHOO!" she said.

"Looks like you already have a cold…" I said, "I can help you to your room if you want…" I said sheepishly.

"It's fine, I can walk," she said and climbed out of the pool squeezing the water out of her hair and clothes. I did the same.

"We are going too! It's s-starting to g-get c-c-cold…" Miku said and hugged herself.

When we made it to our rooms, we grabbed our towels from our suit case and dried off. I heard a sneeze in the other room; I was guessing it was Neru.

"Should we go check on her?" Len said as if he was reading my mind.

"Why should we?" I said and huffed.

"Because she's our friend and she could be I don't know… SICK," he said.

"You got a point… let's go," Kaito said.

When we entered their suit we found Akaito already there with the ship nurse there.

"Hi Akaito," Kaito said.

"I told you to address me as onee-sama!" he said.

"You're only older than me by three minutes…" Kaito sighed.

"Three minutes is still three minuuuuuutes!" he whined.

"Shut up you two, how's Neru?" Len asked.

"She's fine she just has a fever… it'll last for a few days or so," the lady said.

"Good, I don't want her to stay sick for a long time," I sighed.

Everyone in the room looked at me and they raised one eyebrow.

"What?" I asked and shrugged.

"Nothing…" everyone sighed.

"Mnnh…" we heard someone moan.

Neru was awake she got up in sitting position, "Huh? What?" she looked around, "How long was I out?" she asked and then groaned.

"Don't push yourself dear…" the nurse said, "You are going to be sick for a few days, so don't make it worst by moving around. Okay? Also take this medicine every five hours, if you do it'll be gone in just two days or so. Take it right away when you wake up okay? Good night everyone," she said and left the room along with Akaito.

"I guess I can live that long, two days isn't a lot right?" Neru said and fell on her pillow.

"Good night girls," me and the guys said and left the room.

**The Next Morning…**

Everyone went out to explore to boat. Rin and Len went to the ship's shopping center, Kaito and Miku went to the ice cream parlor, Haku and Dell went to the sky deck, Meiko went to drink… again… Neru stayed in bed and I was told to watch her… I was sitting on a chair next to her bed bored…

"How are you feeling Neru?" I asked.

"Still sick…" Neru said a little pissed.

"Well I'm glad you feel better!" I said then smiled.

"Mikuo you're an ass…" she said then looked at the port hole.

"Come on! I didn't mean it! You know I was just kidding!" I said and patted her on the back.

"Don't… touch… me…" she growled.

I flinched then took my hand off her back, "Sorry Neru…" I said, and then she turned to me with a shocked expression.

"You're sorry?" she asked.

"Yeah… w-why are you so surprised?" I asked and tilted my head to the side.

"It's just not like you I guess…" she said, "Because you're an ass…" she said then giggled.

"Yeah like you're a rain of sunshine too…" I said then crossed my arms, "But you know, you're still my friend, so I HAVE to put up with you…"

"Yeah, can you LEAVE?" she said and put her hands on her hips.

"No I was told to stay here, plus… Miku put a bracelet on me so if I try to leave I get shocked," I said, "I tried and it hurt…"

"SO I guess I'm stuck with YOU, until someone comes back I guess," she said.

"You know you're REALLY moody," I said and got up from my chair.

"Well, I'm a girl you idiot," she said.

"No wonder the people at school call you a TROLL!" I yelled at the word 'troll.'

Neru looked at me with a mad face. She got off her bed and looked at me strait in the eye you can practically see fire in them.

"Neru! You're not supposed to get out of bed!" I said and backed away then tripped over my chair.

"You should really know when to shut your fat mouth… I hate you…" she said and stormed out of the room.

I heard a click on my bracelet, it fell off. Then I ran out the door and grabbed Neru by the wrist.

"Hey, Neru, LISTEN TO ME. You're sick I don't want you to feel worst okay?" I said.

"Why do you care? I'm a TROLL!" she yelled and ran off.

"Dammit!" I whispered to myself, "I got to tell the others what happened…" I said and grabbed my phone.

**Me: Hey guys! I just want to say I'm getting stumped! You can give me an idea and I'll gladly use it in the next chapter! Don't be shy just click the lonely review button and your idea might be used! Please?**

**KaiKai: Hey Master! Can I be in the next chapter?**

**ME: No! You'll appear in my other stories! Got that?**

**Xavier: You're no fun! Come on use us for once!**

**Me: No! My OCs will be used if the people WANT to have you guys in the story!**

**Mezumi: Please?**

**Zukki: Yes, please?**

**Marco: No please… I don't want to expose myself…**

**Me: Okay fine! I'll let you guys in on one condition!**

**Everyone: ?**

**Me: The people who are reading HAVE to vote okay?**

**Everyone: … Deal…**


End file.
